just one chance
by bbbubbles
Summary: jack has lost everything, can this one chance keep him above water, or will he drown forever? please review, i want to know if i should continue the story!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters. Natsume does. I just mess with their lives and then put them back where they belong.

Jack sighed as the sun shone through the single window. It was about 6:30 a.m. and he rolled onto his side as he thought of the news he had received the other day. His grandfather had left him the farm, so what was he going to do? Say sorry, my girlfriend left me, my parents kicked me out, and I lost my job, but since I love pain so much I will turn this wonderful opportunity down and regret it for the rest of my life? Not an option, besides, he was really close to his grandpa and used to visit him often.

"Better get up." He muttered, standing up and rubbing his eyes. Food was waiting on the table for him, and he gulped it down. It wasn't his favorite kind of food, just riceballs, but he was in no mood to be picky. He had stayed up late the other day trying to fix up the field a little bit. He yawned and smoothed out his jeans, he had better get to work. Several hours later, he had made a lot of progress and there was barely any weeds left, but there were still tree stumps and rocks all over to deal with. He sighed, and decided to go get some seeds. He didn't have that much money, and it would help to get an early start. He set out to the main market area, smiling at the children playing nearby the bakery shop.

"Hi welcome! My mother knows everything about vegetables so if you have a question, you should ask her!" A really beautiful girl greeted him when he walked in, and he marveled at her pink hair. She was wearing a black and red dress that looked nice on her, and a black headband.

"My names Jack." He said, extending his hand out to her, and she giggled and shook it. "I'm Popuri. It's really nice to meet you Jack, stop by again soon sometime." She brandished a watering can, and went out to the greenhouse behind the store. Smiling from his first meeting with a girl his age here, he walked over to the older looking women behind the small counter, grabbing two bags of turnip seeds as he approached her.

"That'll be $400." She said, and he counted it out and handed it to her.

"Thanks! Please be sure to come again." She said, a sunny smile lifting his spirits. He nodded and left the store, humming a song as he went, and the second he stepped outside, he could smell baking cakes coming from the bakery. His stomach growled at him, and he looked to see how much money he had left. Enough for a cake maybe. He walked inside the door, and was immediately greeted by a girl in a blue dress and a white apron. She had short sandy blond hair, and a pleasant smile.

"Hi, welcome to the bakery. All the cakes are from my grandma's recipe so their really good." She said, smiling at him. He returned her smile and cheered to himself, this place was crawling with beautiful girls all over the place. As he bought his cake and returned home, he had a thought that just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Natsume does. I just mess with their lives a little.

Me: Sorry it took so long, I forgot my pass. I hope you like chapter two!

Jack yawned as his alarm clock went off loudly. Like all annoying alarms, it didn't have a snooze button. He stretched and decided to quickly make something to eat.

"Lets see, easy, rice balls!" Jack exclaimed to himself, smiling slightly. He gulped down his food and ran outside, time to wage war on the rocks and weeds in his field. He was happily smashing away at some rocks when he remembered that he had seen a watering can and a hoe in his tool box, and he had bought seeds. He wanted money!

Jack ran back inside his house and hummed as he searched for his tools and grinned evilly as he found the desired items. He returned outside and saw that his puppy needed to be fed. He placed the left over herbs from foraging in the woods the other day in the bowl and smiled at his pup.

"There, that's better isn't it?" He asked, but Moo, the puppy, just barked in response. Jack cleared more of the field and planted his turnip seeds. It was almost four, and Jack had wanted to go see Elle again. He walked, humming the whole way, over to the bakery.

"Hello! Welcome to the bakery!" Elle said as he entered, smiling warmly.

"Hi, say I was wondering, do you like fish? I caught this the other day." Jack had gotten a fishing pole, and he had caught a medium sized fish.

"Thank you! I love it!" Elle said, positively beaming at him. He blushed slightly, here he was, a single farmer, and already he found a really beautiful girl, two actually, but he liked what Elle looked like when she smiled more. She waved as he exited the bakery, and it turned five thirty as he was wandering around, and he stumbled upon a bar.

"Wonder who's in here?" Jack muttered out loud. He pushed the door open and walked inside. Right away he was able to recognize the postman, who he had seen wandering around the village delivering mail. He also recognized the bakery owner. Jack was thinking about getting something to drink, so he bought a milk from the guy running the bar.

"My, My, aren't you the healthy one?" He asked, and Jack just shrugged, not willing to be embarrassed.

"I don't drink." He said. He finished the milk and walked outside. It was really beautiful out, and he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy the walk home. He already liked living here and he had only been there for two days.

Me: Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review please, I'd like to know what people think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of harvest moon or any of the characters

Jack yawned as the sun shone through the small window, waking him. He stretched and quickly ate his rice ball, he really wanted to water his seeds so he could get some more fish. As Jack walked out of his house, he saw a strange man standing in front of his house, wearing a tan hat and looking at the slightly growing plants.

"Hi! You must be Jack. I'm a botanist. Actually, my wife and daughter own the flower shop, but I travel most of the year." He greeted. Jack opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off as Popuri walked onto his farm.

"Dad!" She smiled sweetly, and Jack smiled to himself as her father walked over to her and lifted her up, jumping happily.

"Oh Popuri, my sweet beautiful daughter." He cried. She scowled slightly at him.

"Come on dad, I'm not a little kid anymore, stop it!" She cried, he set her on her feet and he smiled sweetly.

"Moms waiting for you, you should go on home." She reminded him as Jack watched silently.

"Oh! You're right! I'm on my way!" The botanist walked away, with his daughter following until she turned to look at Jack.

"My father knows a lot about plants, feel free to ask him any questions." She said, and waved as a farewell. Jack just laughed silently to himself and turned to watering his plants. He put food in the dog dish and ran out to the mountains, ready to catch some fish for a fast profit. As he entered, he saw Jeff fishing out of a small stream, and Elle standing nearby. Jack walked over and sat next to Jeff.

"Hey Jack! They're biting really well!" Jeff said.

"So I see." Jack cast his line out and a minute later he was pulling a large blue fish out of the water.

"Wow Jack! You're really good at this." Jeff said in awe, watching Jack pull several more large fish out, along with a few medium ones. Jack just shrugged and grinned. He had a good pile, so he walked over to Elle and handed her a large fish.

"Wow, thank you so much! I love this!" Elle cried.

"It's worth it to see you smile." Jack winked, and she blushed and knelt next to a small box on the ground.

"I made you some cookies, hope you work hard!" Elle said, handing him the box. He thanked her and noted the setting sun, he should get home soon. He waved farewell to the two and went home, wondering what might happen the next day.

Jack was getting used to the sun waking him up in the morning. He smiled sleepily against the glare, and when he was fully awake he counted his money. He had enough to buy some grass seeds.

"Hi-Ho!" A familiar voice called as he walked outside. Popuri was standing there, and she handed him a bar of chocolate.

"Thought you might like this, well, see you later." She said, and he waved as he walked over to his almost ready to harvest turnip plants with his watering can. He smiled as he watched his dogs chase a bug that seemed to like taunting him.

"I'll go fishing." He said to himself, walking out to town square to give Elle another fish from yesterday and to buy some more seeds.

"Thank you!" Elle said as he handed her the fish, and he smiled.

"Are you doing anything tonight? I want to watch the moon from the mountain." Jack said, and she blushed.

"Sure." She murmured softly. He grinned at her and Jeff looked over with a strange look.

"Ok, meet me here at six then." Jack smiled and she waved as he exited the bakery. He almost skipped over to the stream where he was going to fish. The first date! Jack smiled and hummed as he had semi good luck with fishing. After a little while, the sun started to set, and Jack smiled as he ran to his house to drop off the fish.

At six, Elle was waiting for him outside. She handed him another box of cookies, and he thanked her. He held out his hand.

"Well, shall we?" She nodded, still red, and let him lead her by the hand to the mountains.

Me: that's it for now, read and review people!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters, Natsume does.

Chapter 4

Jack smiled at Elle as she looked up at the moon, which was surrounded by stars. She sighed happily as she turned to look at him.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" She asked softly, and he took her by the hand and brushed a strand of her sandy blond hair out of her eyes.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly at him and bit her lip gently, wondering how she should ask the question that had been bugging her a little since she first met him.

"Why do you like me?" She was almost afraid of what he would think of her, and for a moment, thought he might not like her if she showed any hesitation.

"I like you because you smile so much, and because you love a variety of things. I also like you because you dedicate yourself to what you need to get done until you have completed it. There are so many reasons I like you." He looked at her shyly, and she had to smile as he gripped her hand a little tighter.

"I like you too." She said, and he pulled her into his arms for a split second embrace. They remained there for a couple hours, just staring at the stars.

Jack woke up the next morning, a little groggy, but no worse off than he ever had been. He checked how much money he had, and was amazed to learn that he had enough to buy a chicken. Grabbing his hat, Jack ran out to his field and watered his almost ripe turnip plants, then dropped last nights catch into the bin to be sold.

"Welcome." A red haired man said as Jack entered the small shop on green farm. Jack nodded and walked over to the counter where chicken feed was sold and bought sixty bags.

"I'd like to buy a chicken." Jack handed the man his money, and earned a warm smile in return.

"Ok, I'll bring it by your farm later, there are no cancellations and no refunds." The man told him. Jack nodded and walked outside, ready to go visit Elle. He smiled as he walked along the path to the bakery.

"Hey Jack." Harris waved as he handed Ann some letters, and Jack returned the greeting.

"Where are you headed?" Harris asked, matching Jack's speed.

"To see Elle." Harris smiled and walked the way to the forest, waving as a farewell. Jack reached the bakery and could already smell fresh cakes. He looked around as he pulled open the door.

"Hello Jack." Elle said, smiling from behind the counter as she put a fresh cake into the display case. Jeff didn't look up from the paper he was writing something on, but he grunted in greeting.

"Hey." Jack said, handing Elle a medium fish and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, I love this. Here, have some." She pulled a slice out of the case and handed it to him. Jack smiled as he ate it, it tasted like it had been made with a lot of effort. Jack pulled out a couple bills and tried to hand them to Jeff, but he shook his head.

"On the house." Jack nodded and put the money away, and turned back to Elle.

"I gotta go, but are we still on for the flower festival?" Elle nodded and smiled, and Jack returned the expression.

"Okay, see you then!" Jack called, and headed home to take care of his chicken. He had already decided to name it El, because of the person that he found himself falling in love with.

ME: OK, that's chapter 4! Everyone, review for me ok!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, Natsume does.

Chapter 5

"Whoa!" Jack slammed headfirst into the floor after rolling over, and, after a shocked moment had passed, he pulled himself to his feet.

"Wow, that hurt." He mumbled as he ate his breakfast and headed outside. He looked at his watch and headed over to the chicken coop where El was waiting to be fed.

"Hey! You laid an egg for me!" He hugged the chicken happily and set it back down before he walked over to the incubator and placed the egg gently inside.

"Can't wait to see what a beautiful chicken you'll be." He said, making sure to put food in El's feed box on his way outside. He looked around his farm and smiled to himself. His grass field was growing nicely, already taking up the whole lower half of his farm field. On the other half, he had five plots of potatoes almost ready for harvest.

"Yay, profits." He hummed to himself as he watered his potatoes, thinking already of the summer seeds he wanted to buy.

After finishing up, he ran to the town square to vote for Elle, and he wondered why he had waited until two days before to vote for her. He shrugged it off as he dropped his vote into the ballot box and headed down to the bakery. He had caught a lot of large fish the other night and he wanted to surprise Elle with one.

"Hi Jack!" Elle smiled at him as he entered, and he held the fish out to her, along with a moon drop flower.

"Thank you! How are your plants doing?" She asked as he looked at the display case with interest.

"Pretty well." He smiled at her, and she put her arm on his shoulder gently. A moment of silence passed between them, both not needing to say much to let the other know how they each felt. Jack leaned close to her and Elle closed her eyes expectantly as she felt his warm breath.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" Jeff asked, walking out of the back room, his arms loaded down with different pastries and other items. Jack jumped away from Elle in surprise and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not much Jeff. I was just getting ready to head out. I'll see you later Elle." He said, watching the blushing brunette walk over to help Jeff carry some of his load. Jeff waved and Elle smiled at him as he rushed out the door.

"Hey Jack, you look flustered." Cliff said, walking up behind him and tapping his arm. Jack turned and smiled at him.

"Oh, Jeff just accidentally walked in on my first almost kiss with Elle." Jack said, shrugging like he really didn't care much, but Cliff already knew Jack better than that and smiled.

"You'll get another chance. Besides, you got more things to take your mind off of it. Your kitchen extension will be done tomorrow won't it?" Cliff asked, matching Jacks speed as he walked to the stream to catch some fish for profit tomorrow.

"Yep, and I can't wait. It was worth the effort." Jack had spent two weeks chopping up old stumps to get enough lumber so he could upgrade his house, and he was more than ready to get started on working on getting lumber for a bathroom.

"Well, if anyone deserves it, it's you. You've worked really hard during your first season here." Cliff smiled as he watched Jack pack up his fishing gear as the sun set.

"Yeah, hey, I'll see you later." Jack called over his shoulder, tossing Cliff one of the fish that he had caught. Cliff waved and Jack smiled to himself. Cliff had been one of his best friends ever since the day that he showed up on Jacks farm, close to passing out from lack of food. Jack chuckled as he walked into his farm and stopped at what he saw.

Elle was standing there and smiling at him, a bag of cookies in her hand.

"Hi Jack, I thought you might like to take a break so I brought you something to eat." Elle handed him the bag and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, that was sweet of you." Jack looked at her, her hair was shining with some red streaks from the glow of the sun setting behind her. He touched her chin gently, tilting her head upward as he leaned closer.

Just like last time, Elle closed her eyes, and Jack stepped closer to her, wrapping one arm around her back, and taking her hand with his other. He closed his eyes and leaned down, gently placing his lips on hers and pressing softly.

Once they parted, Elle opened her eyes and smiled up at him, blushing but not seeming to notice at all. Jack returned her smile and kissed her again. After a few minutes, Elle pulled back slightly, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I should get back to the bakery." She said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He nodded, and watched her hurry back as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains in the distance.

"Wow." Jack muttered, and walked inside his house.

Me: Ok people, next chapter we get to see what happens at the flower festival! Maybe a certain pink haired girl will start trying to mess with Jack and Elle's seemingly happy relationship! What will happen? You'll just have to read and find out! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, Natsume does.

Chapter 6

Jacks alarm clock jolted him out of his dreams. Glaring angrily, Jack thought about yanking the blankets over his head and ignoring the annoying clock, but then he realized that it was the day of the flower festival.

Jumping out of bed, he decided to skip breakfast so he could feed El and water his plants before the festival started. He ran outside and right smack into Cliff.

"Ow." Cliff picked himself up off the ground and then yanked his best friend to his feet.

"Hey Jack, I thought you might want some help so you could get to the festival on time." Cliff pulled out a water can when Jack nodded and pointed to the potatoes that were almost ready to be harvested for profit. Once the two were done with the chores on the farm, they started walking over to the town square, both talking about their girlfriends.

"So, you have a kitchen, you almost have a bath house, man, you need to start thinking about asking Elle to marry you." Cliff said, and Jack blushed slightly.

"I'm thinking about it. I want to ask her when I know she is ready though. I mean, We've only been dating for a little while." Jack mumbled. Cliff just rolled his eyes as they reached the festival.

"Whatever." He said, smiling and walking over to talk to Ann's brother, who had been talked into coming by Cliff and Jack. Jack was going to walk over and talk to them when the girls walked out of the door that they had been waiting behind. Elle was wearing the goddess dress and smiling radiantly at him. She curtsied and he blushed, wondering who he would dance with. Mostly because she had to dance with the potion shop owner because he was the king that year.

"You look great." Jack said, kissing Elle on the cheek and slipping a blue stone bracelet on her wrist. She hugged him and thanked him. Two minutes later, the mayor announced that it was time for everyone to choose dance partners. Jack looked at Elle, who nodded at him and he walked over to the remaining girls, wondering who he would ask to dance.

Cliff led Ann away, and Harris led Maria onto the dance floor. Karen and Gray were talking, so Jack looked over at Popuri. She looked like she was embarrassed because he face was bright red. Jack thought about it for a minute and walked over to her, holding out his hand.

"Thans Jack." Popuri slurred as he led her onto the dance floor. It didn't matter, he could tell from the smell of her that she was drunk. She clung to him when he tried to pull away.

"You're drunk, here, let me have Gray take you home." Jack struggled to free himself from her grip, but she just clung tighter to him.

"No. Gray's not nice to me. Not like you are to Elle." Popuri leaned up to his face and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. He turned his head when he realized what she was trying to do and she only kissed his cheek.

"Get off." Elle snapped at Popuri when she stomped over. She grabbed Popuri by the wrist and flung her away, and hugged Jack while glaring at her.

"He's mine! And just because you want a relationship like ours does not mean that you can try and kiss my boyfriend. You could never love him, not like I do. Now go home before I do something I'm going to regret." Popuri burst into tears and her father, red with anger from seeing his daughter drunk and making a fool of herself, yanked her to her feet and dragged her home. Popuri's mother walked over to Jack and Elle.

"Elle, I'm so sorry about her. She's been acting strange lately, and I'm sure she is sorry for what she did." She hurried after her family, and Elle looked at Jack and smiled at him.

"Lets take a walk down to the beach." Jack said, holding her hand and leading her away from the people.

"I love you Elle. Thanks for not getting mad at me about what Popuri was doing." Jack was holding Elle gently, and she just looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault Jack. I love you no matter what happens. And besides, at least she didn't kiss you on the lips. That would have hurt me." Jack leaned down and kissed her.

"You're the only girl I would ever let kiss me. And you're the only girl I would ever want to kiss." He kissed her again, and walked her home.

Me: Next up, it's time for the first day of summer, and the fireworks festival. Hope you all review for me!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.

Chapter Seven

"Whew." Jack leaned up from planting the last plot of corn. Altogether, he had twelve plots, six of corn and six of tomatoes. It was a lot of work, but Jack had been planning to build a bigger home, one with a lot of animals and a terrace, along with the bath house and kitchen he already had. He was getting the terrace added onto his house in a week. And he was off to buy more feed for his six chickens.

"Hi Jack!" Cliff called, walking onto the farm and scooping up one of the puppies running around. Jake, Jack's dog, was the father of puppies, seven puppies, and Jack had decided to keep four of them. Not that anyone minded, because Jack was well known for having a lot of animals already. He even had a cow named Moo.

"Hey Cliff! You look like you are planning something special." Jack called, pulling off his blue hat and wiping his forehead on his shirt.

"You could say that," Cliff jogged up to him and pulled a blue feather out of his back pocket. "I plan to ask Ann to marry me tonight, with the fireworks going on above us." Jack laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Finally. Hope she says yes." Jack and Cliff joked around for a couple minutes, until Elle walked onto the farm with Ann.

"What's up guys?" Elle asked, walking over to Jack and kissing him on the cheek. Ann walked over to Cliff and slid her arm around his waist.

"Nothing much, what are you two girls up to?" Jack looked at his girlfriend. She had grown her hair a little longer, long enough to be tied back when it got really hot.

"We're going up to the mountain to pick herbs. We just wanted to drop by before hand." Elle said. Ann was smiling at Elle, and Cliff was turning different shades of red.

"Oh, by the way Jack. Drop by the bakery later, and we'll watch the fireworks together." Elle said, grabbing Ann and walking to the gate of the farm.

"Ok." Jack called, and Cliff smiled at Ann, waving a little bit. Jack and Cliff looked at each other strangely, then shrugged and walked to the stream near the mountain to do some fishing.

"I can't figure girls out." Jack said as he cast his line near the shaded area in the stream. Cliff just grunted his agreement as he tried to untangle his line, which was one really big knot.

When Jack arrived at the bakery not long after the sun set, he was surprised to see her waiting outside for him.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing the odd smile she had on her face. She just took his hand and led him inside, smiling at Jeff and her grandmother as she led him into the back room.

"Jack." Elle said, turning to him and kissing him softly. He was shocked for a minute, but soon relaxed into the kiss. They stayed that way for a while, neither one wanting to say anything to ruin the moment.

"Do you like me, Jack?" Elle whispered, and he pulled her close.

"That was an easy question. Of course I do, I love you." Jack kissed her cheek and held her to him.

"Then, will you bring me a blue feather?" Elle asked softly, and Jack smiled. He hadn't known that Elle was wanting to get married already. But it did make sense. They were always around each other and they already acted like they were married.

"Of course." Jack said. She smiled, and they walked into the yard near the bakery, watching the beautiful colors illuminating the sky. He looked at her, and watched as her eyes reflected all the bright colors.

Me: Ok, next chapter will be about how Jack buys the blue feather, I'm skipping ahead to two days before fall begins. Read and Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. Natsume does.

Chapter 8

"Hey Jack. What can I do for you?" Rick smiled as his friend walked into the small shop. Jack didn't get to visit Rick much, mostly because of the strange hours that he kept the shop open, but when he did, he always was willing to chat for a while. Rick had also noticed that he was getting close to proposing to Elle, so Rick had taken to stocking a few blue feathers, which now rested on the counter. Jack had mostly bought everything else Rick had to offer, so he knew that Jack was here to finally buy a blue feather and give it to Elle.

"Hey Rick. I'm looking for a blue feather. I want to give Elle one on her birthday. You know, kind of a good moment to ask her to marry me." Jack walked over to the counter and looked at the two blue feathers lying there. He picked up the higher quality one and looked at Rick.

"Hmm, if you want that, it means you have plans, huh? It's supposed to go for 1200 gold, but for you, I'll knock it down to 980 gold." Rick smiled as a happy grin lit up Jacks face as he dug the money needed out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks Rick. Try and make it to our wedding will you?" Rick smiled and nodded, and Jack walked outside, carefully placing the blue feather into his backpack. He didn't want it to get damaged in any way before he gave it to Elle. Cliff walked over, carrying a stack of wood.

"Hey Jack! What's up?" He noted the excited look on Jacks face, the one he got whenever he was planning to do something big. Cliff hadn't seen that look since Jack had attended his wedding when he married Ann.

"I got Elle a blue feather." Jack said, taking a few logs off of the pile and following Cliff back to the farm where Ann must have been waiting.

"Great! When are you asking her?"

"On the first of fall. I'm going to take her fish, a necklace, and this feather. She'll be really happy. She's been hinting for a while what she would like for her birthday." Jack followed Cliff into the small house and set the logs down near the wall, and Cliff turned and smiled at him.

"About time. By the way, I have news of my own. Ann's pregnant." Cliff exclaimed, and Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations. Really, that is really great Cliff." Jack said. They talked for a while longer, but soon it was getting dark and Jack wanted to get home. He called goodbye to Cliff and walked back to his farm.

Jack smiled as the sun woke him up. It was the first of fall, and the day that he was going to ask Elle to marry him. He jumped out of bed and rushed through his morning chores, feeding and milking his three cows and feeding his six chickens. Jack took a moment to wrap the necklace he got Elle and got the large blue fish out of the fridge.

"Time to go, I think." Jack muttered to himself, and walked over to the bakery. He smiled at Elle's grandmother, who was sitting in her rocking chair and enjoying the warm weather. He entered the bakery and smiled at Elle, who was placing a fresh pie into the display case and hadn't heard him enter. He walked behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the birthday girl?" Elle whipped around and hugged him. He handed her the fish and the necklace that was wrapped and she opened it happily.

"Thank you Jack! I love it!" Elle threw her arms around her boyfriend and he took a deep breath before pulling the blue feather out from behind his back.

"Elle, would you, please, marry me?" Jack asked, placing the blue feather in her hand, and looking into her eyes. She just stood there for a moment, seeming like she was thinking really hard about something. She took his hand and smiled at him, but Jack knew something was wrong, because her eyes were filled with tears.

"Elle? What's wrong?" Jack asked, and she looked away as a tear slid down her cheek. She led him into the back room while Jeff watched, a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Jack, I really want to marry you. But I can't." Elle placed the feather back in his limp hand, and more tears slid down her face as she looked at his shocked expression. He tried to form a sentence, but he only managed to ask,

"Why?" Elle turned away from him and her shoulders shook as she explained in a shaky voice.

"Jack, before I met you, I spent a few nights with Jeff. And I didn't want to tell you yet, but I'm pregnant. I can't marry you Jack, because I really do love you, but I love Jeff too, and I want to raise our child together. I should have told you. Jack please.." Elle turned as she heard him take a step back, but he was just shaking his head as he tried to sort out what she had just told him. Pain and anger twisted his face and his heart and he turned away and ran out of the bakery, shoving the blue feather into his pocket.

"Jack!" Elle ran after him, but stopped as she watched him run to Cliff's farm, and she just stood at the doorway of the bakery, crying.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Elle said softly, and walked inside the bakery, and into Jeff's arms.

Cliff walked out of the barn, humming softly and helping Gray lead the horses outside. He looked over and saw Jack sitting next to the fence, his arms crossed around his knees and his head tilted down. Cliff walked over after shooing a horse out to run, and kneeled next to his best friend.

"Hey Jack, that's not a way for a soon to be married man to sit. Jack?" Cliff looked at his friends face and was shocked to see the tears running down his face. Jack looked at Cliff and just broke down. Cliff put an arm around Jacks shoulders as he told him what had happened.

"Damn. Jack, I'm so sorry." Cliff handed his friend a piece of cloth, and Jack wiped his tears away with it. Ann walked over and gave Jack a glass of water, and Jack had just noticed that Popuri was standing nearby, looking sad.

"Jack, Elle just told us. We are so sorry that you had to go through that." Ann said sadly as she watched the heartbroken guy slowly drink the water. Cliff just sat there silently, trying to figure out what Jack had just told them. Popuri walked over and knelt next to Jack.

"I know how you feel Jack. Gray and Karen got married and I thought my heart would never heal. I know it hurts, and it feels like everything you thought you had has been taken from you." Popuri took his hand in hers and smiled at him sadly.

"We're all here for you. I promise." She said, and Jack hugged her, his tears starting all over again. She just held him as his anguished sobs rocked his body, and Cliff and Ann watched sadly, wondering how their friend would get through this.

Me: Shocking, isn't it? Is this the start of a relationship between Jack and Popuri, or will Jack never be able to get over Elle? See you in Chapter 9! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. Natsume does.

Chapter 9

Jack stared out his window as the snow fell outside. It was the fifteenth of winter. A month and fifteen days since Elle had broken his heart. For two weeks, Jack hadn't left his house. Cliff had taken care of his farm, making sure to check on Jack and keep his animals healthy. Popuri visited every day, and that didn't stop once Jack started taking care of his farm again. Jack sighed and walked outside to the barn, and once inside, he petted his favorite cow, Moo. Moo was pregnant, and Jack smiled bitterly as he thought of Elle's wedding. Jack had been invited, but he didn't go. Not many people did, mostly because at first, a lot of people in the village were angry at Elle for leading Jack on. Moo nuzzled Jacks face, bringing him out of his dark thoughts.

"Oh Moo. I wonder, how can I live without her?" Jack petted her nose, and he smiled slightly as he heard the barn door open.

"By having wonderful friends who are willing to visit you every day." Popuri said, walking over and smiling at him. Jack smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"You're right. I don't know how I would have made it if it wasn't for you guys. Thanks." Popuri smiled and helped him feed his cows and chickens, then led him outside.

"Come on, Cliff and Ann are making dinner. Don't you want to see Aran?" Aran was Ann and Cliffs son. He had been born a week ago, and he looked a lot like his father. Jack smiled and allowed Popuri to lead him over to the green farm. Cliff smiled as the two walked onto the farm.

"Hey Jack! How are you?" He asked, searching his friends face for the real answer. Jack just shrugged, and smiled at Ann as she walked out of the house, holding a small baby wrapped in a soft white blanket.

"Nice to see you Jack." She said, handing the baby to Cliff, who cooed softly to his son. Jack smiled at the sight of his best friend and his son together. Popuri held Jack's hand and smiled at him, and he smiled as he squeezed her hand a little. Jack had been thinking about his relationship with her a lot lately. They had kissed a few times, and they were always around each other, in a comfortable, relaxed atmosphere. He looked at Ann and Cliff as they smiled at each other, and he felt a longing, like he wanted more than anything to have that with Popuri.

"Come on." Ann said, motioning for them to go inside the house to eat. Jack and Cliff smiled knowingly at each other and went inside.

"Popuri." She turned at the gate of Jacks farm and looked at him. She had walked home with him and she looked at him when he said her name, stopping her from leaving.

"I know this is sudden, and you have every right to say no, but would you…" Jack walked over to her and pulled out his old blue feather, and handed it to her. "please marry me?" He cringed, expecting her to say no, just like the time with Elle. For a moment, she didn't move, and he felt his heart clench. He was just about to say forget it when he felt her hand on his face, lifting his chin so he was looking at her.

"Of course." She said, happy tears shining in her eyes. He paused for a moment, barely believing what he had just heard, when she leaned up and kissed him gently. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss.

"I love you Jack." Popuri whispered softly, once they had parted, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." He said.

"Man, I can't believe you are getting married." Cliff was helping Jack calm down about ten minutes before the wedding started. Jack smiled warmly, and Cliff returned it with a grin.

"About time. I though you two would never admit how you felt about each other." He said. Just as Jack was about to retort, a knock sounded at the door.

"We're ready." The pastor said.

Jack stood at the alter, watching as Popuri glided down the isle on the arm of her father, who had come home as soon as he heard that she was getting married. Popuri was beautiful, in a long white dress and a bouquet of moon drop flowers. The whole wedding flew by and Jack and Popuri exited the church, where all their friends and family were waiting. Jack smiled, and swept Popuri off her feet, and carried her outside.

"Jack!" She yelped, but he just smiled and kissed her, there where everyone could see how much he loved her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elle standing in the yard of the bakery, cradling her baby and crying softly. Jack closed his eyes and focused on the girl in his arms, the girl that he would never make cry.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

Me: Aw! Ok, should I continue this story, or should I end it here? Someone review and tell me please!


End file.
